Aurë Entuluva : Le jour reviendra !
by Haneshiro
Summary: Au cours d'un voyage, on fait souvent d'étranges rencontres. C'est ainsi que la Compagnie croise la route d'une elfe mélomane et lunatique qui désespère de trouver un jour l'homme qu'elle cherche. Gandalf arrive et en deux, trois coups de baguette magique, elle se retrouve propulsée au rang de guide de la compagnie à travers la périlleuse Mirkwood, ce qui est loin de lui plaire.
1. Chapter 1 : Il était une fois : une elfe

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :D

Cela fait un moment que j'ai cette histoire dans la tête. J'ai fini par me lancer et je vous en présente aujourd'hui le résultat !

C'est ma première expérience dans ce fandom. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Si vous avez des questions à propos de certains mots, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Afin de faciliter votre compréhension je vous précise tout de même qu'Illuvatar/Eru est le Dieu du monde de Tolkien et que les Valars et Valiers sont ses serviteurs (des sortes de dieux ou d'anges qui ont fabriqués le monde selon la volonté d'Illuvatar).

Je m'en tiens principalement à la version du livre mais je reprends également quelques éléments cool des films de PJ ! (je colle pas mal aux événements du livre donc c'est aisément compréhensible pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre.).

Tout appartient à Tolkien et à ses descendants, excepté Harthadî.

"Au cours d'un voyage, on fait souvent d'étranges rencontres. C'est ainsi que Bilbo et la compagnie croisent la route d'une elfe mélomane et lunatique qui désespère de trouver un jour l'homme qu'elle cherche. Gandalf arrive et en deux, trois coups de baguette magique, elle se retrouve propulsée au rang de guide de la compagnie à travers la périlleuse Mirkwood, ce qui est loin de lui plaire. Pas de Oc x Legolas. Romance à venir."

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ô Valars,_

_Entendez ma prière, vous qui êtes les messagers d'Illuvatar le Puissant._

_Soyez miséricordieux et écoutez mes supplications,_

_Vous qui avez façonnez le monde pour qu'y vivent les Enfants d'Eru _

_Et combattu le Noir Ennemi._

_Ô Valiers, douces mères, prenez pitié de votre fille qui s'est égarée !_

_Essuyez les larmes de mes joues, relevez mon corps fatigué_

_Et gardez moi du péril de ces terres._

_Mais toi Illuvatar, plus grand que tout être et plus sage que tous,_

_Fait qu'enfin ma quête s'achève et qu'en Lorien repose mon âme faible et morcelée._

_Notre Père qui est aux Cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton reigne vienne et fait _

_Qu'enfin je trouve réconfort auprès des miens._

_Enfin, pardonne nous nos offences et ne nous laisse pas succomber de nouveau à_

_la tentation mais délivre nous du Mal._

___Aurë entuluva_! Le jour reviendra !  


* * *

Il était une fois...

« (...) ainsi, furent-ils bientôt tous assis autour de la table de Beorn, et la salle n'avait pas vu pareille réunion depuis bien des années.

Là, ils eurent un souper, ou un dîner, tel qu'ils n'en avaient pas goûté depuis leur départ de la Dernière Maison Simple dans l'Ouest et leurs adieux à Elrond. Les torches et le feu projetaient autour d'eux leur lueur vacillante et sur la table se trouvaient deux hautes bougies de cire d'abeilles, rouge. Pendant tout le temps qu'ils mangeaient, Beorn raconta de sa voix profonde et grasseyante des histoires relatives aux terres sauvages de ce côté des montagnes, et particulièrement à la forêt sombre et dangereuse qui s'étendait loin vers le nord et vers le sud, à un jour de chevauchée, leur barrant la route de l'est : la terrible forêt de Mirkwood.

Les nains écoutèrent en agitant leurs barbes, car ils savaient qu'il leur faudrait bientôt s'aventurer dans cette forêt et que, après les montagnes, c'était le pire des dangers qu'ils avaient encore à affronter avant d'arriver à la forteresse du dragon. Le dîner achevé, ils se mirent à conter des histoires à eux, mais Beorn donna des signes de somnolence et ne leur prêta pas grande attention. Ils parlaient surtout d'or, d'argent, de joyaux et de la fabrication d'objets forgés, et Beorn ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ce genre de choses : on ne voyait aucun objet d'or ou d'argent dans sa salle, et il n'y avait guère que les couteaux qui fussent faits de métal.

Ils restèrent longtemps à table, avec leurs bols de bois remplis d'hydromel. La nuit sombre tomba au-dehors. On ranima avec des bûches neuves les feux au centre de la salle, et les torches furent éteintes et ils demeurèrent assis là dans la lueur des flammes dansantes entre les piliers de la maison qui se dressaient haut derrière eux, sombres à leur sommet comme les arbres de la forêt. Que ce fût par enchantement ou non, Bilbo crut entendre remuer dans les chevrons un son semblable à celui du vent dans les branches et le ululement de hiboux. Bientôt, il commença d'être pris de somnolence et les voix lui semblaient se faire très lointaines, quand soudain il se réveilla en sursaut. (...)

La grande porte avait grincé et claqué. Beorn était parti. Les nains étaient accroupis, jambes croisées, autour du feu, et bientôt ils commencèrent à chanter. (...) Le feu baissait et Bilbo sombra dans le sommeil. Il se réveilla toutefois au milieu de la nuit : le feu s'était alors réduit à quelques braises les nains et Gandalf dormaient tous, à en juger par leur respiration une éclaboussure blanche tombait à la verticale de la lune sur le parquet par l'ouverture ménagée dans le toit pour la fumée. (...)

Le matin était tout à fait levé quand il se réveilla. Un des nains avait basculé par-dessus lui dans l'ombre où il se trouvait, et il avait roulé en un choc sourd du bat-flanc sur le parquet. C'était Bofur, et il ronchonnait à ce sujet quand Bilbo ouvrit les yeux. (…)

- Où est Gandalf ? demanda Bilbo, tout en se dirigeant aussi vite que possible vers l'endroit où il pouvait trouver quelque chose à manger.

- Oh, quelque part par là, répondit-on.

Mais de toute la journée, il ne vit rien du magicien. » Le Hobbit, _J.R.R. Tolkien_

Il était aux alentours de midi lorsque la porte grinça et fut poussée brusquement/avec force :

Un étrange personnage encapuchonné pénétra dans la bâtisse, les épaules voûtée par la fatigue et armée d'un arc de bois. L'inconnu se dirigea vers la table, deux lapins dans la main droite, et y jeta ses prises. Bilbo et les quelques nains qui se trouvaient avec lui le regardèrent faire, interloqués. Cette personne semblait à son aise car elle se déchaussa sans hésitation en lâchant un soupir de soulagement et passa devant eux sans les voir pour s'écrouler dans un fauteuil, sans distinction. Thorïn qui se trouvait là fut le premier à réagir :

- Holà inconnu ! Que fais-tu en ses lieux ?

Le nouveau venu releva brusquement la tête, faisant chuter son capuchon usé et révélant un visage féminin :

- J'ai plus de droit que toi de venir ici, maître-nain !

La femme avait répondu sèchement à sa question, vautrée dans son fauteuil. Le chef de la compagnie fronça les sourcils, à la fois surpris et agacé :

- Qu'en sais-je ? Nous sommes les invités personnels de Beorn. Mais toi, qui nous prouve que tu dis la vérité ? Et d'abord que fais une femme seule en ses lieux ? Tu ne t'es même pas nommée.

- Tes paroles se retournent contre toi. rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Maintenant _assez_. Je suis lasse de tes bavardages : ma journée fut longue et je souhaite prendre du repos. Restez ici si vous le souhaitez, mais _en silence_ !

ThorÏn sentit la colère monter en lui, voyant l'inconnue détourner la tête pour ne plus l'entendre. Sans attendre, il répliqua :

- Ah certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser en paix, femme.

A cet instant, Biblo, ThorÏn et leurs compagnons furent frappé par un détail qui leur avait jusque là échappé : en relevant la tête, une mèche de cheveux de la chaseresse avait glissé, révélant une oreille écharpée.

La femme-elfe contempla avec une apparente délectation leurs visages ébahit :

- Et bien, maîtres nains, ne souhaitez-vous donc plut me troubler mon repos ? Restez ainsi en silence, c'est bien mieux.

ThorÏn voulu parler mais Bilbo le devança :

- Vous êtes une elfe ? Que faites-vous donc dans ces contrées désolées ?

La fée l'observa d'une manière singulière :

- Qu'es-tu petit homme ? Je n'ai jamais vu semblable créature...

Le jeune Bilbo lui répondit bravement :

- On nomme ceux de ma race « Hobbits » et nous vivons sur une terre que l'on appelle communément Comté, non loin de la mer.

- Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tu es le premier de ces..._hobbits_ que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, petit hobbit.

- Biblo. Bilbo Baggings.

- Enchanté hobbit.

Elle sembla soudainement se désintéresser de la conversation et tourna son regard soucieux vers la fenêtre.

Bilbo l'étudia attentivement : c'était une grande femme au visage émacié et froid, déserté de toute couleur. De longs cheveux ternis s'enroulaient en chignon sur sa nuque, découvrant ses épaules fatiguées. Cela plus ses vêtements de voyage élimés lui conférait un air las et misérable contrastant avec l'habituelle vigueur de sa race.

Kili entra dans la salle commune, interrompant la réflexion du jeune hobbit. La phrase que le nain avait lancé avec énergie resta en suspends dans les airs tandis qu'il dévisageait la nouvelle venue avec stupeur.

- Oncle Thorïn, qui est cette femme ?

L'elfe, semblant sortir d'un long rêve éveillé, tourna son regard perçant sur le jeune guerrier. Kili se repris et ajouta aussitôt :

-Pour ma part je suis Kili, de la race de Durin, à votre service, ma Dame.

Une pointe de moquerie dans la voix, la femme s'exclama :

- En voilà enfin un qui sait se présenter convenablement. Et bien, maître nain, j'ai beaucoup de noms mais par ici on aime à me nommer Ràna, celle qui erre sans fin. D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre car je ne suis guère au courant des événements de cet Age : que font une troupe de nains et un..._hobbit, _ensemble chez le changeur de peaux, aux abords de terres dangereuses et sauvages ?

Ses paroles avaient pris un accent intéressé. Thorïn repris la parole :

- Je suis Thorïn Oakenshield, fils de Thraïn II, fils de Thror, fils de Daïn Ier, héritier de...

- de Durin très certainement. Je m'en doute, nain. Le coupa sèchement la femme-elfe. Je n'ai que faire des détails inutiles : abrège.

Le chef de la compagnie sentit la colère gronder en lui mais il repris tout de même :

- Hum. Je disais donc que nous nous dirigions vers le Nord pour affaires.

- Que cherchez-vous là-bas, si ce n'est la mort ? Il n'y a guère que des orques par delà les montagnes. S'enquit-elle sans courtoisie.

Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement :

- Chacun connaît la ville de Dale et l'ancienne cité des nains sous la montagne voyons... murmura le vieux Balïn.

L'elfe fronça les sourcils : elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Un rire jaune et froid s'échappa de ses lèvres. Comment aurait-elle pu de toute façon ?!

- Et vous ? Que faîtes-vous en ces lieux ? Beorn ne nous avait pas informé de votre présence. Intervint avec curiosité Bilbo.

- Moi ? s'étonna-telle. Et bien, voyez-vous nains, j'_erre_.

Elle partit dans un grand rire tendu et dénué de joie. Ce soudain écat de rire mit la compagnie mal à l'aise. L'elfe cessa soudain de rire et se leva avec brusquement. Elle dégraffa son manteau et le jeta négligemment dans un coin, gagnant l'âtre où se trouvait une grande harpe de bois taillée grossièrement.

- Il est l'heure des chants et du repos. Faîtes silence ou bien parlez ; qu'importe ! Cela ne me gêne guère. murmura-t-elle. Voilà longtemps que je ne joue plus pour d'autres que moi-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une brève vérification de la justesse de l'instrument, l'elfe commença à psalmodier en langue ancienne, au grand émerveillement de Bilbo.

* * *

Bilbo s'en alla à son tour remercier et saluer le grand Beorn tandis que la brave compagnie s'affairait à charger le matériel sur leurs montures. Non loin de là Ràna vaquait à ses propres occupations, juchant sa maigre besace sur un robuste destrier gris.

Beorn pris Bilbo à part et entonna la conversation :

- Ce petit brin de femme, c'est quelque chose. Je l'ai rencontré errant dans la région il y a quelques années. Elle avait l'air bien misérable et affamé. Je lui ai fourni de nouveaux vêtements et je lui est ouvert ma maison. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé son nom : j'ai tout de suite su comment l'appeler : Ràna. Le Vagabond/l'Errante. Il n'y a pas de meilleur nom pour ceux de son espèce. Et puis, savais-tu, gentil hobbit, que d'anciens elfes appelait la lune par ce nom ? Les Eldars sont un peuple des étoiles.

Un peu noyé sous ce flot de paroles, Bilbo ne put que demander s'il connaissait la raison de son errance.

- Il y a des questions trop intimes pour êtres posés et jamais je n'ai cherché à le savoir. Mais des malheurs cette femme en a connu : elle dors peu, ne fait confiance à personne et semble toujours aux aguets, où qu'elle soit. C'est d'ailleurs chose étrange qu'elle est accepté de vous accompagner.

Il sembla réfléchir un court instant.

- Bah ! Ce doit être un coup du magicien, j'imagine.

A ces mots, Bilbo se tourna vers Gandalf qui écoutait attentivement leur conversation en faisant des ronds de fumée avec sa pipe. Voyant qu'on l'avait remarqué, il toussota légèrement pour cacher sa gêne. Beorn parti d'un rire tonitruant :

- Ah vraiment ! Que votre compagnie est comique ! J'aurais aimé vous retenir plus longtemps, amis !

Rougissant, Bilbo acquiesça en le remerciant, puis fila rejoindre ses compagnons d'aventure.

Gandalf annonça le moment du départ et tous enfourchèrent leur monture avec impatience.

Au grand étonnement de Bilbo, l'elfe semblait profondément mal à l'aise du haut de sa monture. Elle menait son cheval avec hésitation, comme si elle peinait à le diriger correctement. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul à le remarquer :

- A-ton déjà vu une elfe ne sachant pas aller à cheval ? soupira Balïn.

- Holà fière Ràna ! Peinerais-tu à cheval ? fit remarquer Beorn en un rire tonitruant.

- En voilà une chose étrange... murmura le magicien d'une voix moqueuse. Après quoi, il la réprimanda :

- Enfant, contrôle ta monture. Le temps nous est précieux.

A la voir pâle et froide un instant auparavant, Bilbo n'aurait pu croire que ses joues pouvaient prendre une teinte aussi..._intéressante_.

Rouge de honte, l'elfe rabattit sa capuche d'un geste nerveux et quitta l'arrière de la caravane pour gagner l'avant où se trouvaient Fili et Fili, cachant à grand peine leur hilarité. Elle laissa échapper un murmure vexé :

- Je sais très bien mener un cheval, _Seigneur_ ! Je manque juste de _pratique_ !

- Oh nous n'en doutons pas. s'esclaffèrent les jeunes nains.

L'elfe choisit de ne pas répondre et marcha en tête.

* * *

"Ils chevauchaient maintenant en silence, galopant chaque fois que le terrain était herbeux et uni, avec les montagnes sombres à leur gauche et au loin la ligne de la rivière bordée d'arbres qui se rapprochait toujours davantage. Lors de leur départ, le soleil venait de passer à l'ouest et, jusqu'au soir, il plana, doré, sur les terres qui les entouraient. Il était difficile de penser à des gobelins pourchasseurs et, quand ils eurent mis bien des lieues entre eux et la maison de Beorn, ils commencèrent à parler et à chanter de nouveau, oubliant le sombre sentier de forêt qu'ils avaient encore devant eux." (Le Hobbit)

Ràna allait toujours devant, figure solitaire dans le soleil couchant, ne souhaitant guère prendre part aux chants des nains. Bilbo interrogea maintes fois Gandalf à son sujet, sans autres réponses que "Elle a longtemps parcouru ses terres." et "Elle m'est en un sens redevable.", ce que Bilbo ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

La compagnie chevaucha pendant deux ou trois jours sans rencontrer de danger (et sans avoir réussi à tirer la moindre parole de la bouche de l'elfe). Au matin du quatrième jour, ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt sombre de Mirkwood.

Les troncs des arbres étaient énormes et rugueux, les branches tordues, les feuilles longues et sombres. Du lierre les enserrait et rampait sur la terre. Tout cela conférait au bois un aspect sinistre et peu accueillant. Gandalf prit la parole :

- Eh bien, nous voici à Mirkwood ! La plus grande des forêts du monde nordique. J'espère que vous en aimez l'aspect. Maintenant, il faut renvoyer ces excellents poneys que vous avez empruntés.

Après quelques pourparlers, ils décidèrent de renvoyer les poneys à leur maître. Ràna semblait soulagée de laisser partir le sien et , chose étrange, le poney le semblait tout autant.

A cet instant, le magicien leur annonça qu'il les quitterait le lendemain, au grand désespoir de Bilbo et des nains :

- Je dois m'absenter pour affaire mais ne craignez pas : cette jeune femme sera votre guide. expliqua-t-il en désignant Ràna. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un vagabond pour s'orienter : ils connaissent le pays comme leur poche !

Le puissant Thorïn éclata d'un rire sans joie :

- Bah ! Nous guider ?! Une elfe qui ne sait même pas où se situent la ville de Dale et la cité sous la montagne !

Gandalf haussa un sourcil et sembla grandir en stature. Sa voix gronda comme le tonnerre :

- **M. Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, si je dis que cette fille est la mieux placer pour vous guider, alors elle **_est _**la mieux placer pour vous guider ! _Entendu ?_**

Le dit nain ne pu qu'acquiescer silencieusement en pâlissant. Quant à l'elfe, elle chercha à éviter les regards qui se posèrent sur elle puis le regard perçant du magicien.

- Bien, très bien...Repris Gandalf avec satisfaction. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le femme-elfe. Quand à toi, jeune fille, je compte sur toi.

Ràna hocha lentement la tête, comme résignée. Au moment où elle se détourna, l'Istari la rappela de nouveau :

- Ràna. Dorénavant un tel nom ne te convient plus car tes vagabondages cessent. Ainsi à partir d'aujourd'hui on te nommera Harthadî, le femme-espoir, car tu leur montrera le chemin.

La femme haussa un sourcil, déconcertée :

- Je...

- Plus tard les questions ! Va, ils t'attendent !

L'elfe marqua une pause, incertaine, avant de se détourner.

- Au revoir ! dit alors Gandalf à Thorïn. Et au revoir à vous tous, au revoir ! Tout droit au travers de la forêt, voilà votre chemin maintenant. Ne vous écartez pas de la piste ! Autrement, il y a neuf cent quatre-dix-neuf chances sur mille que vous ne la retrouviez point et que vous ne sortiez jamais de Mirkwood ; et alors, je suppose que ni moi ni personne ne vous reverra plus.

Ces paroles dites, il s'élança au galop et disparu à l'horizon.

Harthadî fronça les sourcils, agacée : ce magicien n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et son humour était douteux.

Son commentaire sceptique arracha un sourire aux lèvres de Balïn.

Une fois le pèlerin gris parti, les nains se tournèrent successivement vers elle puis Thorïn, ne sachant que faire. A contre cœur, Harthadî se tourna vers ses nouveaux compagnons et pris la parole, devançant Thorïn :

- J'ignorais que l'on nommait cette forêt Mirkwood mais j'en connais la plupart des dangers pour l'avoir un jour traversé. Surtout ne quittez jamais ni le chemin, ni mon sillage car ce lieu est dangereux et hostile, même pour ceux de ma race, et je n'ai guère envie de subir des pertes.

Les nains hochèrent la tête, de même que Bilbo, déglutissant difficilement. Thorïn, un peu vexé, ne pu ajouter que quelques brèves instructions avant qu'elle ne les enjoigne de la suivre.

Durant leur long périple à travers là sombre forêt, Bilbo eu tout le loisir de se remémorer les événements des jours passés :

* * *

_L'elfe commença à chanter dans une langue ancienne. Au début, on n'entendait guère la mélodie mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle chantait, elle semblait oublier leur présence, et la musique retentissait en crescendo. Bientôt le triste chant envahit la maisonnée et tous se turent, subjugués, jusqu'aux animaux et aux insectes._

_Soudain, comme en trance, l'elfe lâche une plainte déchirante :_

_- Ah ! Je n'ai guère envie de rien ! Que ce monde est laid et vide de sens !_

_La tonalité de sa voix changea, devenant plus aiguë et chaque note semblait lui arracher une crispation de douleur. Les animaux se mirent à gémir, les nains se bouchèrent les oreilles, les larmes aux yeux et le visage crispé . Une puissante cacophonie s'empara de la maison et tout sembla aller de travers. _

_Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un Gandalf aux abois :_

_- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? D'où viens ce vacarme de fin du monde ?!_

_L'elfe sembla se réveiller brusquement : elle releva les yeux vers le nouveau venu et fronça les sourcils :_

_- Qui es-tu, vieil homme ?_

_Le magicien l'observa un instant, interloqué, avant de se reprendre :_

_- Et toi donc jeune fille ?_

_- Je joue de la harpe._

_- J'ai eu l'occasion de l'entendre. Grimaça-t-il au souvenir de la plainte déchirante qui était parvenue à ces oreilles._

_Un lourd silence interrogatif s'installa entre eux deux ; puis Gandalf choisit de l'ignorer pour un temps._

_Il dégrafa son épée au lourd fourreau et la posa sur la table avec précaution. L'elfe tentant à présent de réaccorder une corde de son instrument._

_BAAAM !_

_Elle s'était levée, laissant la harpe tomber au sol et se briser dans un grand fracas. Ses yeux étaient agrandis de stupeur, posés sur l'arme elfique :_

_- Comment une arme aussi noble a-telle pu atterrir entre vos mains ? La lame de mon père !_

_Gandalf s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour ramasser les débris du grossier instrument et dévisagea le visage de Ràna de ses yeux perçants :_

_- Vraiment, qui es-tu ?_

_L'elfe, quelque peu revenue de sa stupeur, analysa à son tour le visage de l'ancien et son aura et soudain une lueur de compréhension y jailli :_

_- Oh Valars ! _

_Aussitôt son regard se porta vers la porte et elle sembla prête à s'élancer hors de l'accueillante maison. Gandalf coupa court à ses intentions en l'apostrophant, comprenant lui aussi :_

_- Ainsi te voilà devant moi, en chair et en os. Dire que tous te croyaient perdu ! Décidément je ne crois pas au hasard : notre rencontre doit forcément signifier quelque chose._

_Il prit un air à la fois sévère et songeur. L'elfe, en proie à une grande détresse ne savait plus que faire et cherchait à s'esquiver le plus vite possible. Le magicien gris ne lui en laissa pourtant pas l'occasion et, la saisissant par l'épaule, la mena loin de la compagnie._

_Bilbo les vit ensuite s'entretenir en conciliabule dans un coin reculé de la pièce pendant un long moment._

_Quelques heures plus tard, le vieil homme leur annonçait l'ajout d'un nouveau membre à leur compagnie, au grand déplaisir de Thorïn qui n'avait pas été consulté._

* * *

C'était donc un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là chez Beorn. Depuis lors, la chasseresse Harthadî - car elle avait apparemment changé de nom - avait su se montrer fort utile, les menant à travers les traîtres sentiers de Mirkwood avec précaution.

Assise sur une pierre non loin du campement, l'elfe semblait être en train de jouer à essayer de distinguer sa main au travers de la nuit épaisse et noire de poix qui rendait toute vision inutile. Bilbo ne pu que sourire face à ce spectacle inattendu, malgré son angoisse.

Harthadî contemplait sa main avec fascination : il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne parvenait pas à compter ses doigts. L'atmosphère oppressante de la forêt lui déplaisait grandement. Et il y avait cette compagnie de nains insouciants qu'elle devait mener dans le Nord et qu'elle avait à présent sur les bras... Mais comment aurait-elle pu refuser une telle demande à ce magicien s'il était bien ce qu'elle croyait qu'il était. A moins de fuir... Mais cela ne lui avait malheureusement pas été permis.

Ces nains étaient les premières personnes avec qui elle conversait, excepté Beorn, depuis de très nombreuses années. Si bien que leur présence la rendait nerveuse et qu'elle devait masquer son anxiosité par une fermeté déplaisante.

Un des nains, Bofur...Bifur...non, _Bombur_ (ils étaient trop nombreux !) s'était approché d'elle :

- Mademoiselle l'elfe, j'ai grand faim.

Elle soupira : les réserves de nourritures étaient presque à sec et les nains ne cessaient de la harceler à propos de nourriture. Comme si elle ne ressentait pas la faim elle-même ! Agacé, elle tourna la tête et rétorqua :

- Je n'y peut rien, maître nain...

Thorïn annonça la fin de la pause nocturne : Bombur se désintéressa de la femme et l'elfe se leva en soupirant, déjà lasse du voyage.

Après quelques lieues seulement, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une rivière obscure. Harthadî fronça les sourcils : cela allait être problématique. Heureusement Bilbo aperçu une embarcation sur la rive opposée et leur proposa un ingénieux stratagème. Elle lui jeta un regard appréciateur et attendi son tour pour monter sur l'embarcation. Elle effectua la courte traversée en compagnie de Kili, Oïn, Gloïn et Dorïn. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle aida ses compagnons à renvoyer la barque aux suivants, puis s'accroupit dans un coin, aux aguets : elle n'était pas tranquille.

Soudain un grand cerf blanc bondit par dessus le petit groupe : Thorïn l'abatis d'une flèche, mais trop tard : la petite barque s'était détachée et Bombur était tombé à l'eau. Harthadî bondit automatiquement sur ses pieds et se précipita à son secours, suivit par les autres nains. Il le tirèrent de là grâce à une corde et à un crochet. Une fois sur la berge, ils purent constater qu'il était profondément endormi. Les compagnons gémirent : quel malheur ! De plus, il était à présent impossible d'aller chercher la dépouille du cerf qui était tombé sur l'autre rive car la barque était partie ! Que de nourriture gâchée ! Songèrent-ils tous sans exception, frustrés.

Elle se pencha sur le nain endormi, retroussant le nez de dégoût à l'idée de toucher l'eau malfaisante.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour lui : un puissant enchantement tient cette rivière. Constata-t-elle durement. J'imagine que nous n'avons plus qu'à le porter...

Des gémissement s'élevèrent mais Thorïn y coupa rapidement court :

- Cela est vrai, nous n'avons guère le choix : continuons.

En partant, Bilbo jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'elfe : depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette forêt, elle semblait plus angoissée qu'auparavant. Pourtant les elfes n'étaient-ils pas censer apprécier la nature ? Peut-être celle-ci était-elle si hantée que même une elfe y était mal à l'aise ?

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Bombur dormait toujours, et ils étaient très las. Par moments, ils entendaient un rire inquiétant. Parfois, il y avait aussi du chant au loin. Le rire était celui de voix agréables, non pas de gobelins, et le chant était beau, mais il avait un son étrange et surnaturel ils n'en étaient pas réconfortés et mettaient toute la force qui leur restait à presser le pas pour sortir de ces endroits-là. Dans ces moments là, l'elfe devenait craintive et redoublait le pas, comme dérangée.

Pire : depuis quelques temps, Harthadî semblait _perdue_.

En effet, quand bien même elle n'avait rien dit aux nains, elle même ne savait plus très bien où ils se dirigeaient et son coeur se serrait d'angoisse à l'idée de ne jamais ressortir de ces bois sombres.

- Fichus bois sans fin ! Jura-t-elle finalement un jour. Elle stoppa soudainement sa marche et se laissa choir sur le sol.

- Qu'y a-t-il, elfe ? Demanda Thorïn.

- Il y a que cette fichue forêt refuse de se finir ! s'énerva-t-elle violemment.

- Mais mademoiselle l'elfe, vous allez nous sortir de là, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes notre guide après tout ! gémit Bifur avec espoir.

Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard d'Harthadî :

- Non ! Je suis perdue ! Vous m'entendez ? _Perdue_ dans cette fichue forêt accompagnée de nains incapables qui ne savent que se plaindre !

Des hoquets outrés jaillirent de la compagnie mais l'elfe enragée poursuivit son monologue :

- Et moi aussi j'ai froid ! Moi aussi j'ai faim ! Et _moi aussi_ je suis fatiguée de porter ce gros balourd de Bombur ! Alors laissez moi un instant en paix, Dieu du ciel !

Elle se leva en fulminant et s'éloigna du groupe, les nains s'écartant vivement sur son passage. Balin la contempla partir, songeur :

- Voilà une jeune elfe bien énervée... Cela n'arrange guère nos affaires, Thorïn...

Le chef des nains acquiesça lentement, peu réjoui de ce soudain retournement de situation.

- Oncle Thorïn, qu'allons nous faire si nous sommes perdus ? Demanda Kili, inquiet.

- Nous allons continuer à marcher car nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Murmura Thorïn. Et jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut.

Il soupira :

- En attendant, il faut que _quelqu'un_ aille discuter avec l'elfe...

Aussitôt les nains se tournèrent vers Bilbo qui était resté en arrière. Sentant la pression de leur regard, le pauvre hobbit n'eu d'autre choix que de hausser les épaules et se diriger à contre-cœur vers la femme en colère.

Une fois à son niveau (elle était assise dans un coin, le regard sombre), il l'appela avec appréhension :

- Dame Harthadî ?

Butée, elle ne répondit pas.

- DAME HARTHADÎ ! cria-t-il.

L'elfe sursauta :

- Pas la peine de me crier dans les oreilles ! Protesta-t-elle violemment.

- Vous ne répondiez pas. Rétorqua le petit hobbit.

- Peu ! A quoi bon ? Ces nains n'ont même pas le courage de venir me parler eux-mêmes. Grinça-t-elle, méprisante.

Bilbo ne put retenir un petit sourire :

- C'est vrai qu'ils manquent parfois un peu de courage. Mais ce sont de bonnes personnes.

- Ils ne savent que se plaindre..., soupira l'elfe, je suis fatiguée de les entendre sans cesse réclamer à manger.

Le hobbit soupira de nouveau :

- J'ai bien peur que nous ne mourrions de faim ici, en effet.

- Il y a d'autres dangers que la faim ici, maître hobbit... murmura la chasseresse.

- Lesquels ?

La femme-elfe afficha une mine défaite :

- Je n'en sais rien mais je peux le sentir... Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Les yeux... ?

- Qu'en sais-je, hobbit ?! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi celui que vous appelez Gandalf m'a envoyé à vos côtés car je vous suis inutile ! Lui répondit-elle avec furie. Je ne suis pas une elfe des bois et voyager en groupe me donne la nausée ! J'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans un traquenard !

Bilbo se tut, effrayé par tant de colère. L'elfe poursuivit, les poings serrés et tremblants :

- Je ne sais pas après qui ou quoi je suis en colère ! J'en veux aux nains, à toi, à ce fichu magicien, au Monde ! Je suis en colère après tout le monde, je suis furieuse contre moi-même ! Et je ne connais même pas la raison de cette soudaine flambée de colère !

Elle pris une grande inspiration :

- Depuis trop d'années je me retiens d'exploser, de perdre la raison ! J'ai envie de crier, de hurler au monde que je le haïs !

A présent, c'était toute la compagnie qui la regardait, bouche-bée.

Elle s'était levé :

- Et j'ai faim ! J'ai soif ! Je suis fatiguée !

Son visage se crispa puis elle se tourna vers ses compagnons de voyage en dégainant un couteau grossièrement forgé :

- Je m'en vais réveiller cet imbécile de nain !

Bilbo blanchit en la regardant se diriger furieusement vers le pauvre Bombur endormi. Kili et Fili se précipitèrent pour la retenir au moment où elle tentait de frapper le nain volumineux. Ils lui attrapèrent chacun un bras pendant que les autres se plaçaient devant Bombur, formant un bouclier protecteur. L'elfe se débattit comme un beau diable, saisie d'une étrange folie destructrice :

Lâchez-moi sales nains ! Il faut que je réveille ce gros balourd qui nous a fait suer pendant des jours ! J'ai dit _lâchez-moi !_ _**Lâchez-moi !**_

Elle réussit à décocher un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac de Kili et se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère en un cri victorieux. Mais elle n'alla pas bien loin : elle d'effondra sur le sol, inerte : Bilbo venait de lui asséner un grand coup sur le crâne.

Bilbo soupira de soulagement.

- Mais elle est complètement folle ! s'indigna Kili en grimaçant.

- N'empêche qu'elle avait un peu raison pour Bombur. ronchonna Fili en repensant à la charge supplémentaire que le nain représentait.

- Bon qu'est-ce-qu'on fait d'elle, oncle Thorïn ? s'enquit le premier.

- On l'attache et on attends qu'elle revienne à elle : je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une charge supplémentaire sur le dos : Bombur me suffit amplement.

* * *

Harthadî ouvrit les yeux et grimaça : elle avait mal au crâne. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Ah oui ! Elle s'était mise en colère et avait essayé de perforer la bedaine imposante du nain appelé Bombur.

L'elfe se sentit stupide : qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme ça ? Elle n'était pas une enfant ! Elle voulu se relever et constata qu'elle était attaché, fichtrement bien attachée. Agacée, elle héla le nain le plus proche :

- Hé ! Aide-moi à me détacher, nain !

Le nain secoua la tête, désolé :

- Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je vais demander au chef.

L'elfe grommela : c'était bien la meilleure !

Peu de temps après, Thorïn Oakenshield se tenait devant elle, suspicieux :

- Si je te détache tu n'essaiera pas d'ouvrir le ventre de Bombur ?

- Promis... jura Harthadî, agacée par la situation ridicule dans laquelle elle était.

Soulagé, le chef de la compagnie trancha ses liens, la libérant :

- Merci. lâcha distraitement l'elfe en se frottant les poignets.

* * *

Finalement, un matin, Bombur se réveilla. Des exclamations de surprise et de joie mêlées de soulagement retentirent dans la clairière où ils séjournaient. Harthadî, que certains nains évitaient comme la peste depuis sa crise d'hystérie, s'approcha du nain :

- Comment te sens-tu, maître nain ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? J'ai faim...

- Je m'appelle Harthadî et je suis votre guide, ne t'en souviens-tu donc pas ? Et il n'y a rien à manger depuis deux jours déjà... expliqua-t-elle sans douceur mais sans brusquerie.

A ces mots, Bombur fondit en larmes : il avait très faim et il ne se souvenait plus de rien depuis leur départ de la Comté !

- J'ai...j'ai faim... Gémit le faible nain.

Les poings d'Harthadî se crispèrent.

- Pourquoi me suis-je donc réveillé ? Pleurnicha le faible être. Mon rêve était si beau : il y avait un seigneur elfe grand et magnifique, des chants joyeux et un grand festin ! Vous auriez vu ces délicieux rôtis ! Ah ! Et ces salades de champignons !

Un bruit de couteau que l'on dégaine se fit entendre, coupant court à son lyrisme gastronomique : Kili et Fili se jetèrent sur l'elfe, l'empêchant une fois de plus d'attaquer Bombur :

- Mais qu'il se taise ce gros balourd ! S'époumona-t-elle, à bout.

Le nain pleurnicha de plus belle, s'éloignant de la furie, tout en continuant son discours appétissant. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut le chef de la compagnie qui l'interrompit sèchement :

- Arrête tout de suite, dit-il. En fait, si tu ne peux parler d'autre chose, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Nous sommes déjà assez encombrés de toi comme cela. Si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé, nous t'aurions abandonné à tes rêves idiots dans la forêt tu n'es pas drôle à porter seulement après des semaines de maigre pitance.

Bombur se tut sur le coup, blanc comme un linge. Harthadî sembla également se relaxer et pris la parole :

- J'en ai assez de vous voir pleurnicher à propos de nourriture ! Puisque c'est ainsi je vais tenter de chasser ! Mais attention nains : souvenez-vous de ce qu'a dit Gandalf : ne vous aventurez pas en dehors du sentier !

Bilbo intervint alors :

- J'ai bien peur que ces paroles s'adressent elles aussi à vous, ma Dame !

- Je préfère tenter le sort plutôt que de mourir de faim et de subir les plaintes intempestives des nains. Grommela l'elfe chasseresse.

- Laisse-là donc faire. déclara Thorïn, les sourcils froncés. De toute façon, il n'y avait guère d'autres solutions.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Mirkwood : Harthadî n'était toujours pas revenu et les nains commençaient à s'agiter :

- Elle nous a trahit, elle s'est enfuie ! C'est certainement ça ! Gémit Dori, effrayé.

- Oncle Thorïn, vous n'auriez pas dû la laisser partir seule ! A présent, nous sommes totalement perdus ! s'exclama Fili.

- Je le savais ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à un elfe ! Tonna Dwalin.

- J'ai faim... gémit plaintivement Bombur.

- Oncle Thorïn !

Thorïn se pris la tête entre les mains, vite suivit par Bilbo : la panique rendait ces nains infernaux !

Harthadî les avait-elle réellement trahit ? se demandait Bilbo.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors ? Laissez moi une review pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez des questions. De nombreuses zones d'ombres seront éclaircies dans les prochains chapitres.

Harthadî (qui ne s'appelle pas réellement Harthadî, vous verrez au prochain chapitre :p) a-t-elle trahit la compagnie ou bien a-t-elle fait une rencontre plus funeste au cours de sa chasse ?

Dans le prochain chapitre les elfes arrivent ! :D Accrochez-vous bien : ça va saigner ! x)

Haneshiro


	2. Chapter 2 : Feux elfiques et araignées

Bonjour à tous ! :D Me revoilà ! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ou commentés (les merveilleux Melior Silverdjane, Gagawar (merci beacoup d'ailleurs ;)) et WonkaFavolosa !).

J'espère que ce chapitre sera répondre à vos attentes, Harthadî en voit de toutes les couleurs.

Je précise : certains passages sont empruntés au Hobbit. (ceux entre guillemets pour la plupart. Après je reprends certains dialogues indispensables qui ne sont pas entre guillemets pour ne pas surcharger le texte. Vous êtes prévenu ^^). De plus, je suis scrupuleusement le canon pour le moment. De cette manière, même ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre peuvent comprendre.

Bref Le Hobbit appartient à Tolkien and Family, sauf Harthadî.

N.B Les pensées sont en_ italique_ et lorsque les araignées parlent, leurs paroles sont en **gras** mais la compagnie les comprend).

Place aux dangers de la forêt noire et à nos nain préférés !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Feux elfiques et araignées affamées

Harthadî n'était toujours pas revenue quand la nuit tomba. Thorïn déclara finalement qu'ils devaient partir, cédant aux prières de ces hommes :

- Il est dangereux de rester ici et nous devons partir à la recherche de la femme-elfe !

- Non ! Trouvons à manger d'abord ! Elle ne mérite pas qu'on la cherche ! Grimaça Dori, mécontent.

- Il suffit. Le coupa Thorïn. Nous partons.

Au bout de quelques mètres, Bombur se mit à gémir :

- Mes jambes me font souffrir horriblement : j'aimerais s'il-vous plait m'étendre. Voyez plutôt ! Fit-il en désignant ses jambes flageolantes.

- Et s'il ne nous plaît pas ? rétorquèrent amèrement Kili et Fili. Nous t'avons portés suffisamment longtemps ces derniers jours...

- Mais...mais...

- Non ! Que tes jambes aient leur part elles aussi !

Bombur se mit à pleurer :

- Je suis faible, je suis fatigué, la faim me tiraille l'estomac ! J'en ai assez !

- Voyons Bombur ! Ressaisi-toi, mon gars ! l'encouragea Thorïn, ennuyé.

- Non ! Je n'irai pas pus loin aujourd'hui ! lâcha le gros nain en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

Ces compagnons s'énervèrent :

- Allez bougre d'idiot ! Bouge de là !

- Dépêche-toi !

- Non, non et non ! gémit le nain, les bras croisés sur son imposante bedaine.

- Mais si ! Je t'ordonne de te relever ! tonna le chef de la compagnie, agacé.

- Continuez s'il le faut, maugréa Bombur. Moi je vais rester couché ici pour dormir et rêver de nourriture, si je ne puis en obtenir d'aucune manière. J'espère ne plus jamais me réveiller.

_Dieu du Ciel ! Je commence à croire que l'elfe avait raison !_ bougonna Thorïn en son for intérieur.

A cet instant, Balïn, qui se trouvait un peu en avant s'écria :

- Qu'était-ce que cela ? Il m'a semblé voir une lumière scintiller dans la forêt.

Aussitôt tous se levèrent comme un seul homme, y compris Bombur. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle sans hésiter. Arrivé à la limite du sentier, Thorïn arrêta ses hommes et empêcha Bombur de se précipiter dans la forêt noire.

- Il ne faut pas s'éloigner du sentier : rappelez-vous des avertissements de Gandalf et de Beorn. Un festin ne servirait à rien, si nous ne devions en revenir vivant. Déclara le chef des nains.

- Mais sans festin, nous ne resterons pas longtemps vivants, de toute façon. Murmura Bombur, qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est le campement d'Harthadî qui se prépare à manger ! s'écria Kili, lui-même indigné des images que lui offrait son imagination.

Le débat se poursuivi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les nains, convaincu par les récits de festins sylvestres alléchants de Bombur et poussés par le désespoir et l'envie de prendre en traître leur «guide», décident d'y aller.

Dans une clairière emplie de gaîté, un grand nombres de gens à l'air d'elfes, tous vêtus en vert et brun, étaient assis en large cercle sur des tronçons d'arbres abattus où brillaient également des torches. Ils riaient et chantaient joyeusement autour d'un grand feu, tandis que certains dansaient avec allégresse.

L'alcool coulait à flot et des mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres circulaient entre les convives. Cela suffit à faire perdre la raison aux nains : tous se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers le cercle avec la seule idée de mendier un peu de nourriture.

A peine le premier avait-il posé le pied dans la clairière que toutes les lumières s'éteignirent comme par magie. Quelqu'un donna un coup de pied dans le jeu, qui s'éleva en fusée d'étincelles scintillantes et s'évanouit. Les compagnons, paniqués, se retrouvèrent perdus dans un obscurité totale. Ils tentèrent de se rassembler en un groupe compact avec force tâtonnements, appels et cris qui résonnèrent longuement dans les bois sinistres. Quand ce fut enfin fait, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient perdus tout sens de l'orientation : nul trace du sentier ! Ils durent se résoudre à contre-cœur à s'arrêter jusqu'au matin.

Un autre détail les frappa amèrement : il n'y avait nul trace d'Harthadî. La chasseresse avait bel et bien disparue.

Plus tard dans la nuit, une grande lumière rejaillit à proximité.

Les lumières ressortent à-bas, et il y en a davantage que jamais ! s'écria vivement Dori qui montait la garde le premier.

Gonflés d'espoir, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds et se dirigèrent lentement vers le lieu des réjouissances sylvestres. Ils entendaient distinctement des voix et des rires.

- Peut-être ont-ils rencontrés Harthadî ? Ce pourrait être la raison de leur festin... murmura pensivement Kili.

- Qui sait... lui répondit son frère, sur un ton similaire.

Quand ils furent près, Thorïn décida d'envoyer Bilbo en reconnaissance, au grand déplaisir du hobbit. Ils continuèrent donc de se rapprocher des feux de joie. Une fois arrivés au bord du cercle de lumières, ils poussèrent sans avertissement la pauvre Bilbo par-derrière. Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de passer son anneau au doigt, il trébucha en avant dans tout le flamboiement du feu et des torches.

Ce second essai fut aussi peu concluant que le premier : les lumières s'éteignirent de nouveau, inondant la forêt d'obscurité.

Mais il y eu pire : Il fut impossible aux nains de retrouver le hobbit, quand bien même ils l'appelèrent à grands cris. Ce ne fut que longtemps après, alors que tout espoir avait été abandonné, que Dori buta sur lui par hasard : profondément endormi, il fut extrêmement difficile de le réveiller. Et quand ce fut fait, il s'en plaignit, préférant retrouver ses rêves de festin et de chants elfiques.

* * *

Harthadî pesta : elle n'y voyait rien dans cette fichue forêt ! Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'elle pourrait y chasser ? Elle regarda autour d'elle en plissant les yeux : de mieux en mieux ! Elle n'avait pas la moindre d'idée du lieu où elle se trouvait... Pourtant, loin de paniquer, elle rebroussa chemin avec précaution : elle ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse retrouver les nains.

Il se mit à pleuvoir. L'elfe jura grossièrement : la pluie allait effacer sa piste ! Oubliant toute précaution, elle se mit à courir en rebroussant chemin : elle n'avait aucune envie de rester coincée dans cette maudite forêt !

Mais rien n'y fit : ses traces de pas s'effaçaient inexorablement et elle se retrouva bientôt obligée d'improviser sa trajectoire. Elle courrait toujours, trempée quand elle se retrouva stoppée violemment :

_Pardon ?!_

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir heurté un mur de pierre tant son corps lui cuisait. Un cri de surprise lui échappa quant elle s'aperçut qu'elle était incapable de bouger : elle était collée à une sorte de filet visqueux aussi solide que l'acier. Elle voulu se saisir de son couteau pour s'en dégager mais elle ne pu s'en emparer. Cette constatation lui arracha un gémissement de désespoir : elle était coincée !

**- Vous avez sentie ? Nous avons une prise !**

Un horrible sifflement enthousiaste avait fendu l'air : Harthadî se figea :

_Oh non, non, non ! Pas ça, surtout pas ça ! _

**- Et c'est une grosse prise ! **renchérit une seconde (et tout également hideuse) voix. **Nous allons bien nous régaler !**

**- Oh oui ! **s'extasia une troisième.

Au comble de l'horreur, Harthadî sentit (plus qu'elle ne vit) une présence derrière son dos : la chose toucha son dos. Elle lâcha un cri de terreur.

**- Ha ha ha j'aime quand la nourriture panique ! **rit cruellement la créature qui avait parlé la première. **Elle a meilleure goût après et cela égaye le repas !**

**- Au contraire ! Tu n'y connais rien en cuisine : il ne faut pas que la viande s'excite sinon elle prend un goût amer ! Il faut la laisser reposer avant de déguster ! **Rétorqua la seconde.

Affolée, l'elfe tentait désespérément de savoir se qu'il se passait dans son dos :

- Qui êtes-vous ! Laissez moi partir !

**- Oh regardez : la nourriture veut parler ! Quel charmant spectacle ! **s'attendrit l'une des araignées (car c'était bel et bien des araignées : de très grosses araignées.)

**- En tout cas, elle a l'air bien tendre. J'ai presque envie d'y goûter maintenant...**

**- Moi pas tellement : regardez dans quel état ce morceau est ! Quel dommage de gâcher comme cela de la bonne viande ! Nos proies devraient apprendre à conserver une hygiène saine !** s'indigna l'une des repoussantes créatures.

**- C'est vrai que l'emballage laisse à désirer. Mais je suis sure que si on l'enlève, elle aura un aussi bon goût que ceux de d'habitude ! **assura une autre sur un ton connaisseur.

_Non mais dites donc ! _s'indigna Harthadî en dépit de sa peur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage car l'une de ses ennemies l'avait violemment frappé dans le dos. Sentant la conscience la quitter, elle ne put que crier faiblement avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Bilbo était seul dans la sombre forêt de Mirkwood : les nains avaient tous disparus après que Thorïn se soit avancé au milieu d'un troisième cercle de lumières où trônait un roi sylvestre aux cheveux dorés comme le blé.

En effet, alors que l'aube approchait, Kili vint les réveiller de nouveau , disant :

- Il y a un véritable flamboiement de lumière qui a commencé non loin : des centaines de torches et de nombreux feux ont dû être allumés soudain par magie. Et écoutez le chant et les harpes !

Excités et franchement désespérés, ils ne purent résister à l'idée de s'approcher et de quémander de l'aide aux elfes. Mal leur en pris : cette fois le résultat fut désastreux. Lorsque le chef de la compagnie s'avança parmi les banqueteurs, un silence de mort tomba et toute lumière s'éteignit. Une fois encore les feux furent éteints à la va vite et les nains, aveuglés par la cendre, criaient pour se rassembler.

Mais jamais Bilbo ne les retrouva, entendant seulement de fortes clameurs puis des appels à l'aide au loin, avant que la forêt ne retombe dans un profond silence. Découragé, il s'assit et laissa libre-court à ses pensées, se rappelant de son lointain et confortable trou de hobbit. Il était plongé dans des pensées d'œufs au lard et de rôties beurrées, quand il sentit un contact. Il avait contre la main gauche une sorte de ficelle, forte et gluante et, quand il essaya de bouger, il s'aperçut que ses jambes étaient déjà enveloppées de la même manière, de telle sorte que, se levant, il bascula.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Une araignée gigantesque se jeta sur lui pour l'empoisonner. Il lutta désespérément pour se libérer, repoussant avec ses mains l'animal velu et se démenant furieusement. Dans un instant de clairvoyance salutaire, il dégaina son épée. Effrayée, la créature fit un bond en arrière, ce qui permit au petit hobbit de trancher ses liens puis d'attaquer. L'araignée fit marche arrière mais Bilbo ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enfuir et lui planta son arme dans les yeux, arrachant un cri de folie à l'atroce animal. Il l'acheva d'un second coup d'épée puis tomba, inanimé.

Quand il revint à lui, il y avait alentour l'habituelle lumière grise et terne du jour forestier. L'araignée gisait morte à son côté et la lame de son épée était tachée de noir. Le fait d'avoir tué l'araignée géante, tout seul dans les ténèbres, sans l'aide du magicien, des nains ni de quiconque, modifia grandement les choses pour lui. Essuyant son épée dans l'herbe avant de la remettre au fourreau, il se sentit un personnage différent, beaucoup plus féroce et plus hardi en dépit de son estomac vide.

- Je vais te donner un nom, lui dit-il. Tu t'appelleras _Dard._

* * *

Bilbo errait dans la forêt, à la recherche de ses compagnons. Il avait enfilé son anneau et se déplaçait avec beaucoup de discrétion. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il cherchait.

Soudain, il tomba nez à nez avec un volumineux nid d'araignées. Se figeant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul : un amas d'araignées conversait tranquillement à quelques mètres de lui. Il compris avec horreur qu'elles discutaient du sort des nains, qu'elles gardaient apparemment prisonniers. Tout-à-coup, il fut frappé de stupeur : il n'y avait non pas douze cocons de toile mais_ treize_. Et le treizième était largement plus long que les autres. Il réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'Harthadî. Combien de temps la pauvre elfe était elle restée pendue ici tandis qu'ils l'accusaient de traîtrise ? Il se concentra de nouveau sur la discussion en cours :

- …** Il faut les tuer, moi je dis**, siffla une quatrième **tuez-les tout de suite, et suspendez-les morts pendant quelque temps.**

- **Ils doivent être morts maintenant, je parie**, dit la première.

- **Pour ça non. J'en ai vu un se débattre il y a un instant. Il reprenait ses esprits, je pense, après un merveilleux sommeil. Je vais vous faire voir.**

Un terrible doute l'assaillit : arrivait-il trop tard ?! Une ruade d'un des sacs lui confirma le contraire. Soulagé, il commença à chercher un moyen de délivrer ses amis.

**- M'est avis qu'il faudrait commencer par l'autre en apéritif ! Les mets les plus savoureux en premier ! **S'exclama l'une de créatures avec enthousiasme à l'idée de goûter la tendre moelle juteuse de l'elfe femelle.

**- Ah non alors ! J'en ai assez de l'elfe ! On en mange trop souvent ! **Se plaignit une araignée plus petite.

**- Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais manger le plus gras.** Déclara une troisième. Sans plus attendre, elle s'élança sur le fil qui la séparait de la prison de Bombur.

Paniqué, Bilbo s'empara d'une pierre ronde et lisse et la lui jeta en pleine tête. La bête tomba, inanimée sur le sol. Satisfait, il leur envoya d'autres projectiles et tua une araignée massive siégeant au centre d'une des toiles. Après quoi, il bondit hors de sa cachette, invisible, et se mit à chanter afin d'éloigner la colonie de leurs victimes :

« La vieille grosse araignée file dans un arbre !  
La vieille grosse araignée ne me voit pas !  
Attercop ! Attercop !  
Ne veux-tu pas arrêter,  
Arrêter ton filage pour me chercher ?

La Vieille Nigaude, toute grosse,  
la Vieille Nigaude ne peut m'apercevoir !  
Attercop ! Attercop !  
Laisse-moi tomber !  
Jamais tu ne m'attraperas là-haut dans ton arbre ! »

Son stratagème marcha pour un temps, rendant les araignées furieuses et les attirant loin de la compagnie. Malheureusement, il s'aperçut bien vite du piège qu'elles comptaient lui tendre : elles tentaient de boucher toutes les issues pour pouvoir l'attraper et se venger. Debout au milieu des insectes chasseurs et fileurs, Bilbo rassembla tout son courage et entama alors une nouvelle chanson :

« Lob la molle et Cob la folle  
tissent des toiles pour m'entortiller.  
Je suis bien plus frais que tout autre mets,  
mais elles ne peuvent tout de même pas me trouver !

Je suis ici, méchante petite mouche ;  
vous êtes grosses et molles.  
Vous ne pouvez me piéger, malgré vos efforts,  
dans vos stupides toiles. »

Là-dessus, il se retourna et vit que le dernier espace entre deux hauts arbres avait été barré par une toile - mais heureusement pas une toile adéquate : ce n'étaient que de grands torons de cordes d'araignée de double épaisseur, tendues d'un tronc à l'autre en un mouvement hâtif de navette. Il tira sa petite épée. Il en taillada les fils et s'en fut en chantant.

Il mena ainsi la colonie loin dans la forêt avant de revenir vers le nid, tapit dans l'ombre. Il se hâta d'ôter son anneau, d'escalader les branches, de tuer le gardien du garde-manger et de délivrer les nains car il ne disposait que d'un temps très restreint avant que les araignées, furieuses, ne reviennent.

Fort heureusement, il put délivrer une large majorité de la compagnie avant que cela ne se produise : il déchira d'abord le cocon de Kili puis se dirigea vers celui de l'elfe. D'un coup d'épée méthodique, il éventra le paquet gluant et en extirpa la pauvre chasseresse, aidé par le nain chancelant. Elle ouvrit les yeux, une expression hagarde sur le visage. Si elle n'avait pas été une elfe, jamais elle n'aurait pu se relever, tant elle était restée longtemps prisonnière. Pourtant, soutenue par les deux hommes, elle parvint à se tenir en position assise, blanche et haletante :

- Bilbo...que se...passe-t-il ? Murmura-t-elle, le souffle saccadé.

- Les nains se sont fait capturés par une colonie d'araignées géantes. Par chance, j'y ai échappé et j'ai pu revenir vous aider. Expliqua rapidement le hobbit, soucieux et s'attendant à voir revenir l'ennemi à tout instant.

Pressé, il se détourna de l'elfe au regard vitreux et poursuivit sa tâche. Au prix d'efforts surhumains, les deux êtres qu'il avait délivré vinrent l'aider malgré le tremblement de leurs membres.

Les araignées revinrent bientôt et menacèrent de dévorer Bombur. N'écoutant que son courage, Bilbo se jeta sur elles, Dard en main. Il abattit vaillamment un grand nombre d'ennemi tandis que les nains le rejoignait en catastrophe. Il y eu une horrible bataille : les nains, mal en points luttaient avec bravoure aux côtés de Bilbo tandis que Harthadî, plus pâle que jamais, tâchait d'en faire de même.

Cependant en dépit de leur ardeur, il devint vite évident qu'ils ne pourraient résister davantage. Bilbo, n'ayant put finalement trouver d'autre plan, livra aux nains le secret de l'anneau. Dépité, ils leur expliqua son plan :

" - Je vais disparaître, dit-il. Je vais attirer les araignées d'un autre côté, si je le puis pour vous, vous devez rester ensemble et partir dans la direction opposée. Par là, vers la gauche, c'est plus ou moins le chemin de l'endroit où nous avons vu en dernier les feux des elfes.

Bilbo eut de la peine à se faire comprendre, avec leurs têtes qui tournaient, les cris, le bruit des coups de bâton et le choc des pierres mais enfin, il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus différer - les araignées resserraient de plus en plus leur cercle. Il glissa soudain l'anneau à son doigt et, au grand étonnement des nains et de l'elfe, il disparut.

Tout à coup résonnèrent parmi les arbres sur la droite les « Lob la Molle » et les « Attercop ». Les araignées en furent fort bouleversées. Elles cessèrent d'avancer, et quelques-unes partirent en direction de la voix. « Attercop » les rendait si furieuses qu'elles en perdaient l'esprit. Balïn, qui avait saisi mieux que les autres le plan de Bilbo, mena alors une attaque. Les nains se ramassèrent en un groupe compact lançant une pluie de pierres, ils marchèrent contre les araignées sur la gauche et percèrent leur cercle. Loin derrière eux, à présent, les cris et les chants cessèrent soudain.

Espérant éperdument que Bilbo n'avait pas été pris, ils poursuivirent leur marche. Pas assez vite, toutefois. Ils étaient malades et fatigués, Harthadî plus que d'autres, et ils ne pouvaient guère aller qu'en clopinant et en chancelant, bien qu'un grand nombre des araignées fussent sur leurs talons. Par moments, ils devaient se retourner pour combattre les créatures qui les rattrapaient et déjà, il y avait dans les arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes des araignées qui jetaient vers le sol leurs longs fils collants.

La situation paraissait de nouveau assez mauvaise, quand, soudain, Bilbo reparut et, à l'improviste, chargea de flanc les araignées surprises.

- Continuez ! Continuez ! cria-t-il. Je me charge des piqûres !

Ce qu'il fit. Il allait et venait comme l'éclair, tailladant les fils des araignées, leur hachant les pattes et transperçant leurs gros corps si elles approchaient trop. Les araignées, gonflées de colère, lançaient leur salive, écumaient et sifflaient d'horribles malédictions mais elles avaient une peur mortelle de Dard et elles n'osaient venir très près maintenant qu'elle avait reparu. Aussi, elles pouvaient bien jurer tout leur soûl, leur proie s'éloignait lentement, mais constamment. Ce fut une terrible affaire, qui parut durer des heures. Mais enfin, au moment où Bilbo se sentait incapable de lever le bras pour porter un seul coup de plus, les araignées, renonçant soudain, cessèrent de le suivre et regagnèrent, déçues, leur sombre colonie.

Les nains remarquèrent alors qu'il étaient arrivés au bord d'un cercle où il y avait eu des feux d'elfes. Que ce fût un de ceux qu'ils avaient vus la veille, ils ne pouvaient le déterminer. Mais il restait sans doute en pareils endroits quelque bon enchantement que les araignées n'aimaient guère. En tout cas, la lumière y était plus verte, les branches moins épaisses et moins menaçantes, et ils eurent la possibilité de se reposer et de reprendre haleine." (Le Hobbit)

Ils restèrent là quelque temps à souffler et à haleter. Mais très bientôt, oubliant toute fatigue, ils se mirent à poser des questions, Harthadî la première : Où avait-il obtenu un objet si puissant ?

Face à l'assaut brutal de questions, il pris donc le parti de tout leur raconter. Les nains furent extrêmement enthousiastes et enchantés de découvrir que leur cambrioleur attitré était tout aussi doué de ressources que de chance, ainsi que d'un anneau magique ! Harthadî, quant-à elle, était grandement intriguée par son curieux artefact :

- Quel curieux objet vous avez là, M. Bilbo... s'étonna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Bilbo se tourna vers elle, curieux :

- Vous qui êtes une elfe : savez-vous quelque chose à propos de cet anneau ?

Harthadî fronça les sourcils :

- Pas que je sache, désolé.

Puis, baillant, elle ajouta :

- Maintenant si vous voulez bien, je vais disposer car mon corps à besoin de repos.

L'elfe semblait en effet malade et au bord de l'inconscient. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et s'endormit sans plus attendre. Ses compagnons retrouvés ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Quand tout à coup, Dwalïn ouvrit un œil et regarda alentour.

- Où est Thorïn ?

* * *

Ah la la c'est pas vrai ! Il faut vraiment qu'il se fasse remarquer jusqu'au bout celui-là ! A votre avis, où est-il encore passé ? ;) (bon ok tout le monde sait qu'il s'est fait attrapé par ce cher Thranduil ! x))

Bref, voilà que les nains et ma chère petite Harthadî ont échappé de peu à la mort (et ils ont compris qu'il valait bien toujours obéir aux conseils de Gandalf ! Pas vrai Harthadî ?). Il s'agit maintenant de retrouver leur chef.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chez les elfes ! Vous aurez l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur Hartadî ainsi que d'assister à un vrai beuverie elfique ! :D

Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis (et vos suggestions/suppositions) à propos de ce chapitre ! Merci d'avance ! :)

Haneshiro


End file.
